


Mister Frog

by rachaellikestoread



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Fluff, Food, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/pseuds/rachaellikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieg and Roberto eat snacks together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yugto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugto/gifts).



> Just a quick note that Sieg and Roberto are just joking about "smelling like a monkey." Sieg doesn't smell.

"What's your name again? Ribbit?"

It wasn't the first thing Sieg said to Roberto, but it was the first thing that Roberto remembered clearly. His colleagues had teased him about it for days, making "Ribbit" sounds when he wasn't looking at them so he couldn't see who did it.

"Ignore them and they'll eventually stop," Meruvis had said.

"Don't take yourself so seriously," Chrodechild had said.

But it had galled Roberto. _This_ was the kid who had captured the interest of Princess Chrodechild? He couldn't even take people's names seriously, let alone remember them. Surely he knew that no one could have such a ridiculous name.

And the way he had talked about the Princess, like she was just a normal soldier! Chatting with her like they'd grown up together! And he had no sense of how to lead a company, just charging in without a second thought! Furthermore--

"You know," Sieg said, interrupting Roberto's thoughts, "you were kind of a jerk when we first met."

The two of them sat on Sieg's bed at Castle Ratselhaft. There was a bowl of bitterballen between them. 

Roberto stared at the bitterbal he held in his hand and wondered if it would be worth the loss to cream him with it. "So were you."

"Nah, you were worse." Sieg grinned at Roberto. "I'm just teasing you, man. Don't be so uptight."

"Isn't that what Zenoa told you?" Roberto asked.

"Huh?" His face fell and his brows drew together in confusion. "Did she say that? I don't remember."

_If you can't say something nice_... Roberto reminded himself, and stuffed the entire ball into his mouth. How was he going to keep everything together if he had such a terrible memory? How long had Zenoa been gone, anyway? A month? 

"These are good, Berto." Sieg popped another two bitterballen into his mouth, much to Roberto's disgust. Was he trying to outdo him? "Did you make them?" He asked the question with his mouth full. Of course.

"No, I didn't." Roberto bit into another one. "Meruvis did, believe it or not."

"Well, tell him he's good." 

"Tell him yourself. I'm not your messenger boy."

Sieg tossed a third ball in the air before catching it in his mouth. "You should make something for me," he said, again while chewing with his mouth open. Disgusting.

"I don't cook," Roberto said flatly. "I'm no good at it."

"Well..." A knowing grin appeared on Sieg's face. "You know my answer to that.

"We'll never know unless we try," they said together, and Roberto rolled his eyes as Sieg laughed. "I did try, though," Roberto added. "It was a grilled cheese sandwich, and I still screwed it up."

Sieg laughed again. "Seriously? Even I can make a grilled cheese sandwich. You're pathetic, Berto."

Roberto sighed. "And I told you before, don't call me 'Berto.' It sounds dumb."

"'Roberto' is too long." Sieg's eyes were twinkling mischievously. "I could call you 'Ribbit.'"

"Oh, God, not that!" Roberto covered his face. "I can't believe you even remember that. I thought the other Blades would never let me hear the end of it. You know, they called me 'Ribbit' and 'Mister Frog' for weeks afterward."

"Mister Frog?" Sieg slapped his knee and guffawed, much to Roberto's irritation. "That's great. You know, Marica called me a monkey once. 'Always jumping around and chatting!' she yelled. 'You're not human! You're a monkey!'"

"You _are_ a monkey," Roberto declared, and lightly punched Sieg's shoulder. " _I_ can't tell any difference. Especially the way you smell."

Sieg gasped in mock indignation. "Screw you, then. I can see you'd rather not be with my smelly self. Get lost and take these bitter balls with you!"

"They're _bitterballen_." Roberto punched him again. "Fine, next time I _will_ make the snacks myself, and you'll be sorry then."

Sieg bit into another ball and said, "I wouldn't mind. If you made it, I'd eat anything."

Why did he always do that? _This guy acts like a goofball 99% of the time, and then says something like that. Why do I even try with him?_ "You're being ridiculous. I told you I don't cook."

"You don't have to cook. Just a peanut butter sandwich or something would be great." 

Roberto shook his head. "You just want free food. It's not happening." But he did think he could manage a peanut butter sandwich. "...You know, it's good to get away from work every now and then. And I could think of worse ways to spend this free time than with you."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Sieg stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess I'd better go downstairs before Marica comes looking for me. We're supposed to escort a group of Wanderers to Cynas this afternoon." He winked at Roberto. "But I look forward to eating something from your hands, Ribbit."

"Don't call me that," Roberto grumbled. "You wanna get punched again?"

But if he were to be honest with himself, he didn't mind it so much anymore.

END


End file.
